Two Kings
by Poke-lover88
Summary: The choice should have been easy: the innocent and caring boy who had saved her life, or the impulsive and controlling man who had put it in danger in the first place. However for White, the choice was getting harder and harder every day. Ferriswheel & Gretel.


**Hello there and welcome to my new story! Ferriswheelshipping and Gretelshipping, two of my absolute favorite fifth generation ships. One popular, one not so popular. So we shall see how this goes!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Begin**_

I couldn't help the small triumphant smile steadily creeping across my face. I had done it. I had finally won. Not only against N, my rival and fellow hero, but his tyrant of a father as well.

Ghetsis was frozen, not moving in the slightest as he stared blankly down at his Cofagrigus. It was out cold on the stone floor, battle proving too much for its stamina. I couldn't blame it, one Hydro Pump from Samurott and almost any Pokémon went crashing to the ground. No doubt he was not only shocked but angered by the fact that a trainer girl not even half his age had easily blown through his entire team, beating his organization to a pulp.

I fished out Samurott's pokeball and held it out in front of me towards the magnificent blue beast, whispering a good job to my water type as it was pulled back inside the safety of the contraption. I wouldn't be needing him for anything further. He had done his job, and he had done it well.

I wasn't quite sure what was to come next. I had successfully defeated Team Plasma, which meant all of the madness was over. The fate of the two men standing in front of me was unknown. Team Plasma's dirty secret was now out in the open and I assumed jail time would most likely be their future; and I couldn't lie, I would be happy to see them locked away.

I flinched at the thought. I wouldn't mind Ghetsis being locked away, however N on the other hand I still had mixed feelings about. Ghetsis' long and cutting speech once again replayed in my mind. After N had lost it seemed that the man just couldn't keep his feelings about N to himself any longer. _Freak. Inhuman. _The speech had been brutal and I found my heart going out to the boy. N had been in the dark about Plasma's ambitions the entire time, not suspecting a thing in his blind search for liberation. In a way it almost seemed cruel for him to be blamed for all that had happened. He was simply trying to do what he believed was right.

I could only imagine what was going through N's mind. His entire world had been a lie and with our battle he not only was forced to recognize the truth: that liberation wasn't the answer, but surprised by the fact that Team Plasma was never in fact all about liberation in the first place. The idea only a façade in attempt to get N to go along with Ghetsis' ambitions.

I glanced to N who was standing next to his father, his hands twitching at his sides as his eyes flicked from the Cofagrigus, to me, and then back again. It was obvious he was facing some inner turmoil and I empathized with him. The words Ghetsis had spoken were brutal, slicing to the core and I somehow found it hard to believe that N was still standing within a mile radius of the man. I would've high tailed it away from him if I were N. It was an open invitation to leave. Ghetsis had basically disowned him, so why not go?

But N was a very loyal soul, something admirable and yet saddening at the same time.

"No," Ghetsis hissed to himself. His face remained stoic, even though his voice was laced with anger. His one otherworldly red eye flicked to me in an instant, flashing a deeper shade of crimson. "It can't end like this," he continued, his face still not holding any emotion.

His voice was deadly and I didn't miss N's flinch. The lanky boy stumbled back a few feet, cringing slightly. I had to stifle a flinch of my own. That deep voice sent chills down my spine; I almost felt as if that voice could command anything.

"It _won't _end like this." Ghetsis corrected himself, his eye snapping shut.

My heart skipped a beat in confusion. What did he mean by that? I knew Ghetsis was just about as determined as they got but I honestly couldn't see an alternate outcome. It was over, no other options remained.

I glanced over my shoulder hesitantly. Where was Alder? I had assumed the minute the battle was over, win or not, that he would have immediately come to my aid. He was just as invested in this battle as I was, as the ultimate fate of Unova had relied on it. And yet the man was nowhere to be found, the large archway into the spacious room remaining unoccupied.

The staggering size of the Plasma castle had intimidated me at first. Cold stone floors and walls winding this way and that into a maze. It was gigantic to say the least, and had easily pushed a sense of unease into my heart. However I had overcome that fear easily with my newly obtained Reshiram at my side, and blown through both teams I faced.

I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to catch both N and Ghetsis by myself, the main reason I had hoped Alder would hurry to my side after the battle was over. In fact, I didn't know how I would even go about _trying_ to capture the two men.

"Hydreigon!"

Ghetsis' yell caught me off guard, my knees bending as I braced myself for what was to come. His Hydreigon had fainted; it wouldn't be any help to him at all and yet he was calling it out of its ball again. Was he stupid?

With a brilliant flash of white the three headed dragon appeared, not a single scratch or bruise on its body. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped ajar. When a Pokémon fainted it was completely useless until you were able to get it to a Pokémon center or heal it yourself, and yet here floating before me was a pristine looking Pokémon. If I hadn't have known better I would have guessed it was a completely different Pokémon, one that hadn't seen the battlefield anytime in the near past.

I glanced past the Hydreigon, not able to keep the small ounce of panic out of my expression as I laid eyes on its owner. Was he planning on battling me again? I only had Samurott left, and even if he was almost completely healthy he wouldn't be able to withstand another full battle.

Ghetsis' eye snapped back open, his terrifyingly calm persona still intact as a smirk made its way across his face. He was drinking in my expression, relishing in every ounce of fear he saw. He let out one dignifying laugh before throwing his arm out to the side.

"Hyper Beam!"

All color drained from my face as I realized the situation. Ghetsis wasn't planning on battling Samurott again. No. He was planning on attacking _me_. My gaze flickered to N who looked just about as shocked as I did as he stared at his father in seemingly disbelief as the ball of light formed in Hydreigon's mouth.

I had never felt the full power of an attack before, however I could only imagine what it held in store. There were news stories about trainers killed because of an attack gone wrong. It still baffled me that if such a powerful blow could kill a human so easily, that our Pokémon could take the hits time and time again.

"S-Samurott!" I yelled, frantically reaching backwards and fumbling with the pokeballs in my bag before finding the one I was looking for and throwing it into the air. I prayed he would materialize in time. The white light dimmed into my Samurott just in time for the Hyper Beam to hurtle out of the dragon's mouth, giving me no time at all to call a counter attack.

Samurott roared in pain, his eyes squinching shut and his feet skidding back a few inches from the force of the attack. I heard a sizzling sound as the light died down, the smell of burnt fur wafting through the air. My Pokémon cowered backward. Although I couldn't see the front of my Pokémon I could only imagine what it looked like as I spied a sickeningly red substance dripping down onto the floor in front of my Pokémon from the new wound. My stomach churned at the thought of Ghetsis' dragon hurting my beloved Pokémon.

"You missed," Ghetsis tsked. "Try again and aim better this time."

I felt hot tears of dread creep into my eyes. With only one attack Ghetsis had managed to do some major damage to my Pokémon. If he landed another I could only imagine what would happen. My brain grew foggy with panic. How had everything turned around so fast? One moment I was patting myself on the back for my award winning battle and the next I was scrambling to defend against the mighty attacks launched my way. I couldn't lose; because I didn't want to see the alternate outcome.

"Surf!" I yelled.

Samurott grunted in recognition, shaking off the pain and throwing his head backwards, letting out a mighty roar, summoning the torrent of water. It came from seemingly out of nowhere, rushing out of the ground before hurtling toward the menace of a dragon in front of us. The water churned as it moved, almost as if it were alive as it swallowed the Hydreigon whole, the Pokémon disappearing for a moment in the abscess of water.

My heart began beating slightly faster with hope. Perhaps my Pokémon would be able to stick it out. His attacks were incredibly powerful after all.

Whatever hopefulness I had gained was dashed immediately, my heart sinking as the dragon came back into view, the Hyper Beam still glowing in its mouth. It hadn't been enough.

"Now!" Ghetsis called.

Another devastating beam of light went hurtling forward, this time directed a little to the left and straight for me. My assumption had been right. Ghetsis wanted to wipe _me _out this time. I closed my eyes, my knees buckling as I sunk to the ground, anticipating the blow. Time seemed to almost halt in that moment, everything slowing. I wished I had reacted sooner when I had beaten Ghetsis, maybe then I would've been able to avert this outcome. I wished Alder had shown up, even though his Pokémon were in sad shape after his battle with N. I wished that someone would intervene. But just as I had expected, none of those wishes came true.

I waited to feel it, the scorching heat of the light as it hit me, the force probably throwing me backwards and into a wall or pillar. I waited for the burst of pain, however it never came as once again a different creature took the blow for me.

A pitiful cry left Samurott's mouth and my eyes shot open just in time to see my magnificent Pokémon tumble to the ground, coughing and wheezing as he struggled for the breath that had easily been knocked out of him. His body twitched, his large blue eyes looking back to me from his position on the ground with worry coursing through them. He had been with me from the very start of my journey, and even now, nearly a year later, he was still more worried about me than himself.

"Again!" I heard Ghetsis' yell. His voice again completely under control as he commanded the attack.

Samurott's eye flashed with anger as he let out a growl towards the dragon, using every ounce of the strength he had left as he struggled to push himself back up. His legs shook, pure determination pushing him onward, however it wasn't enough as his large body went crashing back to the ground, his head slamming on the tile, his body going completely limp.

My eyes flicked to the Hydreigon, the ball of light again forming before glancing back to Samurott. I looked to his eyes. They were distant, glazed, a sign he was no longer conscious. My gaze snapped to his midsection, scouring it with my eyes for any sign of movement. I found none. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

"No," I whispered, scrambling forward on my knees, leaving my bag behind me. I reached for him, my hand outstretched as my fingers entangled in his fur, desperately searching for some sign of life. Nothing. I stroked him up and down, from his muscled neck all the way down his back all the while tears again springing to life in my eyes. My beloved Pokémon couldn't leave me. I had failed him and yet he was the one taking the fall for it.

My rapidly spiraling thoughts stopped in an instant as my fingers rested on his chest. A pulse. A faint one, but a pulse nonetheless. He wasn't gone just yet. I stifled a cry of joy as my hand held onto that small pulse for dear life.

In that moment all of my attention had been averted from the dragon in front of me. All that existed was my starter and I. However my mind was abruptly pulled back to the situation at hand as a voice bellowed throughout the room.

"Stop."

My eyes swept across the room to N, the owner of the voice. His hands were at his sides, balled into fists as he glared at Ghetsis and his dragon. I had never seen N angry before, and it almost looked wrong to see such a powerful emotion on his normally calm face.

By some miracle the Hydreigon listened, ceasing its attack immediately as it turned to N with confusion. I was very grateful in that moment of the otherworldly command N had over Pokémon. If it would have been anyone else to tell it to stop it wouldn't have listened.

"Don't do it," N continued, stalking toward Ghetsis with purpose.

"Why the hell not?" Ghetsis snapped back, his calm and collected aura finally broken.

The two men continued to exchange words in a hushed tone, so quiet I couldn't hear.

"N?" I whispered to myself, confusion coursing through my body. Why had he stopped the attack? He cared about Pokémon, but that attack wasn't aimed at my water type.

N's eyes flicked to me briefly as he continued to discuss matters unknown to me with his father, worry in his gaze. I wasn't a complete idiot. N cared for me, for some odd reason. I wasn't sure if it was because I was the other hero, or because he considered me somewhat of a friend but he definitely cared about me. His ever so present stalking problem was the biggest giveaway as I just happened to 'bump' into him numerous times throughout the region. However I didn't know that the caring went as far as to stop his own father, someone who he had never raised a finger against.

Ghetsis turned away from N, "And if we plan on trying again…" he trailed off.

My eye twitched. We? He was referring to himself and N as a 'we'? Did he really think that after all he had said and done to N that the boy would just go along with whatever plan he had conjured up? If so he had to be insane. However it looked to me as if that was exactly what N was planning on doing as he looked to his father with a hint of hopefulness.

I felt my stomach clench as Ghetsis looked me up and down, inspecting me carefully. His gaze burned as it swept up and down my body and I closed my eyes, leaning forward and resting my face in Samurott's warm fur. I couldn't take that stare. I had witnessed it many times throughout my journey and I still couldn't read it. It wasn't curiosity, it wasn't hatred. I didn't know what it was. But it was near painful and made my stomach churn every time.

I took a deep breath, inhaling some of Samurott's scent. Everything was muffled now. I couldn't see anything, could barely hear anything, my ears tuned only to the faint heartbeat within my Pokémon. I wasn't sure what N and Ghetsis were talking about, however I didn't know if I wanted to find out. I considered recalling my starter and making a mad dash for it, but my legs didn't seem to respond. I was just a pile of mush. I wasn't sure if it was because of the rather sudden change of events, or because I had experienced a close call with a Pokémon, but I seemed to be unraveling fast.

"Alright, let's go."

I heard it faintly in the distance and footsteps followed. I squinted my eyes shut tighter, praying that they would leave and leave me alone. The footsteps quieted a moment later and I began to relax. However that relaxation was short lived as I felt something grab onto my arm and something heavy and hard smash into the back of my head. And that was when everything went black.

* * *

**So there is the first little bit! I would absolutely adore to hear what you thought of it! It would help me out bunches!**

**~Poke-lover88**


End file.
